


in the closet (literally)

by seigyoku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, i saw a pic and my hand slipped, pwp pwp pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seigyoku/pseuds/seigyoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren fucks levi in a supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the closet (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm rusty but holy shit would you look at this pic  
> http://fyeahereri.tumblr.com/post/64719483647/2-chacall

Hurried hands quickly wrap around Levi’s waist and pull him into the supply closet. Before he can pull his face cover down and snap at his assailant, Levi is pressed against the walls and a pair of lips smashes against his. The force is bruising, and immediately he knows who it is.

“Eren, for fucks sake--”

“Corporal, I need you _now,”_ Eren pants against his mouth, breath hot against his lips. To emphasize his point, the boy grinds his clothed erection against his thigh.

“Fine, shit, make it quick.”

Eren’s lips smash against his again, messily forcing Levi’s open. Levi’s back collides with the wall of the shed with a dull thump, he ignores it in favor of hooking his leg around Eren’s waist. The boy’s tongue is feverish, slick against his as he feels his own pants straining uncomfortably. Eren’s 3DMG had already been carelessly kicked into a corner of the shack, his shirt haphazardly draped over a broom. Tanned fingers fumble for his belt, the chest strap easily coming undone as Levi works on his buttons.

“Hurry up,” Eren near whines and presses against Levi. His fingers falter at the friction, a quiet gasp catching in his throat. The noise spurrs Eren on, and his pressing becoming more and more incessant.

“I can’t fucking unbutton my shirt if you rut against me like a dog, Jaeger,” Levi managed to hiss as he freed the last button from its hole. Eren’s fingers are quicker and reach his belt buckle first, still clumsy as each touch adds to Levi’s arousal. He tries to stifle the noises, the soft grunts and gasps, but everything he lets slip only encourages Eren, the boy’s hand cupping his still clothed erection and thumbing the zipper.

“Fuck,” Levi pants out, grip on Eren’s shoulder tightening.

“I know,” Eren breathily chuckles as he pops the button and slides the zipper down. “That’s what I’m gonna do.”

Levi doesn’t have any time to respond before Eren’s bare hand is stroking his length, heat enveloping him. His head hits against the back of the supply as he cries out, but not before Eren kisses him to muffle the sound.

Eren pulls away, but only to fill the space where Levi’s tongue had been with fingers. Levi watches, eyes fixed as Eren works his tongue around three fingers. It’s messy, but every wet noise and flash of pink tongue goes straight to Levi’s dick.

“I thought you were trying to fuck me into this wall, not suck your goddamn fingers off,” he huffs out.

“Come on Captain, don’t be impatient, I’m trying to put on a show for you.”

“Unless you’re deaf, I said to make this quick.”

With a roll of his eyes, Eren slides a finger into Levi’s hole. Levi shifts up the wall, the brunt of his weight against it as he wraps his legs around Eren. Eren presses a kiss into the crook of his neck, tongue tracing his collarbone before butterfly kisses turn to nips and sucking. Easily, he adds a second finger, and Levi’s breaths become louder. It doesn’t take too long before Eren is rubbing against his prostate and Levi is gasping against Eren’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Eren, _hurry_.”

Eren responds with a grunt of his own, hand quickly pushing his pants down but not before he uncaps a small vial of oil and pours some in his hand.

Levi raises an eyebrow, and Eren flushes. “I’ve kind of wanted to do this for a while.”

“Of course you blush _now,_ of all times, right before you’re gonna put your dick in me.”

Eren responds by thrusting in. 

“You’re so tight, Captain,” he moans, grip on Levi’s hips easily leaving bruises for tomorrow.

The pace Eren sets is uneven, but each thrust elicits noises from the older. He tries to muffle them with an arm, but Eren pins his hand to the shack wall instead.

Levi pulls Eren in with his legs, meeting every thrust. The sound of skin against skin is dulled in the shed, the air humid punctuated by Eren’s gasps.

“Levi, Levi, Levi,” he chants against his neck, each breath searing hot and each thrust off rhythm.

But it doesn’t matter because soon, Levi comes undone with a throaty cry against Eren’s lips, clenching as the younger’s pace grows more and more erratic until Eren releases in Levi.

They remain there, pressed flushed against each other for a few more moments before Eren pulls out slowly.

“So,” Eren breaks the silence, wiping the come off his chest with a spare rag from one of the shelves.

“Let’s do this again the next time we clean, yeah?”

Levi whacks Eren on the head with a spare duster.

“Next time, I’m topping.”


End file.
